Space Monkeys
by PsyKyo
Summary: Un manche à balai perdu dans un tourbillon d'arcsenciel... Kaoru a été bercé dans le milieu gay, mais ses problèmes d'orientation sexuelle sont résolus, puisqu'il va bientôt se marier... Résolus, vous croyez?
1. Chapter 1

_**fTitre :**_Space Monkeys

_**Auteur :**_ Psy「Kyô」

_**Base :**_ Dir en Grey, Tsukasa et heu, vu l'age du machin et son prénom, on va dire Due le Quartz '' pis p'tet d'autres gens, j'aviserai XD

_**Genre :**_ Gay Drama XD

_**Pairing :**_ Et puis quoi encore hein ? w

_**Disclaimer :**_ La seule qui m'appartient, bien entendu, c'est la vieille… çç

_**Déclaration de l'auteur : **_J'écris j'écris, mais pitié ne mêlez plus Aya à tout ça !!! éè

_**Space Monkeys**_

**Chapitre 1**

« Un Martini, s'il te plaît. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et s'empressa de s'éloigner le plus possible du comptoir. Kaoru eut un petit sourire. Le jeune serveur que sa mère avait engagé, Miyabi, était vraiment un drôle de garçon. Extraverti à la limite du vulgaire avec les autres membres du personnel et les clients, il se comportait avec Kaoru comme s'il avait été en face de l'Empereur du Japon en personne.

« Servi _dans_ le verre, si tu peux, Mibi-kun », ajouta-t'il en remarquant le tremblement inquiétant de la main qui tenait la bouteille.

Le jeune homme le servit en répandant autant d'excuses que d'alcool sur le comptoir. Après lui avoir assuré que ça ne faisait rien et qu'il ne méritait certainement pas de faire seppuku avec une cuillère à café pour si peu, Kaoru se mit en devoir de chercher du regard celui qu'il était venu voir, tout en sirotant tranquillement ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir de sa commande. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver, et pour cause : en complet bleu ciel, Toshiya passait difficilement inaperçu. Il avait simplement retenu ses longs cheveux noirs par un bandeau aux couleurs acidulées et était assis sur une table, riant aux plaisanteries d'un homme mûr d'aspect plutôt strict. S'il voulait lui parler, Kaoru devait attendre. Il était sûr que son ami ne partirait pas avec cet homme. Premièrement, parce que Toshiya ne se prostituait pas ; il avait suffisamment de succès pour coucher avec qui bon lui semblait. Ensuite, parce que la patronne ne le tolèrerait pas ; il le savait, c'était sa mère.

Yumemi Niikura sortit justement des cuisines, redressant avec mauvaise humeur son tablier rose. A la vue de son fils, son visage s'éclaira d'un lumineux sourire.

« Ka-chan !!! »

La tornade intégralement fuschia fondit sur ledit Ka-chan à la vitesse de l'éclair, et l'instant d'après deux baisers sonores furent appliquées sur ses joues fleurant la lotion après-rasage.

« Comment ça va bien, fiston ? s'enquit Yumemi en passant de l'autre côté du comptoir. Nom de dieu, Miyabi, tu peux pas faire gaffe à ce que tu fais ?

- Ca va, m'man », répondit Kaoru en regardant avec pitié le jeune serveur s'applatir devant l'autorité de cette femme excentrique, aux cheveux roses et à la voix grave, à qui il ressemblait tant physiquement que de par sa force de caractère. Il la regarda s'allumer tranquillement une Pink Elephant qui exhala son lourd parfum de vanille, et attendit qu'elle en rejette la première bouffée avant de demander à voix basse :

« C'est encore le vieux Andô, avec Totchi ?

- Ha ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? s'exclama Yumemi en haussant les épaules. Il est là quasiment tous les soirs et il le monopolise ! Heureusement que j'ai le p'tiot pour m'aider à assurer le service, sinon… »

Elle acheva sa phrase par une petite tape sur les fesses de Miyabi qui, de surprise, manqua de lâcher le plateau qu'il portait. Avec une expression totalement désabusée, Yumemi se retourna vers son fils :

« Oublie ce que je t'ai dit… »

Ce fut le moment que choisit un jeune éphèbe aux longs cheveux teints en blond pour venir passer commande. Ecartant le jeune serveur maladroit qui se précipitait pour s'en charger, Yumemi s'occupa du client avec zèle et savoir-faire, jetant de temps à autres un regard noir à Miyabi qui n'en menait pas large.

Kaoru mit cet instant de supplice à profit pour observer le bar et ses habitués. Les murs jaunes étaient recouverts d'arcs-en-ciels, et de posters d'hommes plus ou moins vêtus. Au centre de la pièce, un petit espace dégagé permettait à ceux qui le souhaitaient – et ils étaient nombreux – de venir se déhancher sensuellement sur la musique que diffusaient les baffles de la scène vide qui occupait le fond de la salle. La vue de tout ce monde concentré sur un si petit espace donna le vertige à Kaoru, qui prit une profonde inspiration. Pour la première fois, il remarqua la forte odeur d'alcool qui saturait l'air et, plus ténu, un mélange de parfums plus ou moins luxueux, de sueur, de nourriture et d'autres délicats arômes dont il préféra ignorer l'existence. Une nausée brutale lui souleva le cœur.

« Où tu vas, chéri ? demanda Yumemi en le voyant se lever de son tabouret. Tu abandonnes déjà ta mère ?

- Non, je vais… »

Il désigna du menton la porte des toilettes, disparaissant à moitié derrière les enceintes, et se fraya un chemin parmi les clients qui dansaient, ignorant autant que possible les mains qui venaient accidentellement se poser sur ses fesses et une partie de son anatomie que des mains masculines, à part celles de Kaoru lui-même, n'étaient aucunement autorisées à toucher. Lorsqu'il parvint aux toilettes, il s'engouffra dans une cabine et s'adossa à la porte, le souffle court. Son malaise semblait s'être dissipé. Décidément, s'il était une chose qu'il n'avait pas héritée de Yumemi, c'était sa résistance à l'alcool. Un Martini, se dit-il, ce n'était pas cela qui allait le rendre malade. Puis il repensa au délicieux saké de table qu'il avait tant apprécié le midi avec ses collègues, puis aux quelques – le chiffre lui faisait trop peur – demis qu'il avait bû avec ces mêmes collègues en quittant le bureau. Tsukiai 1 ou pas, il se promit de décliner toutes les invitations de ce genre qu'on pourrait lui adresser à l'avenir.

_« A croire que le salaryman japonais moyen est payé à picoler… »_

Il se redressa, et constata avec satisfaction que dans cet endroit frais et désert, il parvenait sans trop de mal à tenir debout. En y repensant, il ne s'était pas senti très bien non plus, dans le métro… Il avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait…

… maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'allait pas passer sa soirée dans les toilettes, bien que les murs fussent garnis d'une lecture parfaitement appropriée à la distraction d'un jeune cadre qui a le mal de mer et redoute de retourner dans une fournaise bondée et sentant l'homme à plein nez. Il rajusta donc avec soin sa chemise et sa cravate aussi chiffonnées que sa mine, et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque des voix se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte :

« Je t'ai dit qu'on ferait mieux d'aller chez moi… »

Un autre homme répondit par un grognement sourd, suivi du claquement d'une porte. Regardant dans l'embrasure de son cabinet de toilettes, Kaoru assista à une scène qui le pétrifia… sans double sens pourri de la part de l'auteur, cela va de soi.

Le jeune homme blond aperçu plus tôt au bar était assis sur le bord du lavabo, fort occupé à apprécier les soins dont un autre garçon gratifiait la manifestation évidente de son enthousiasme. Sentant le vertige revenir au grand galop, Kaoru referma la porte le plus discrètement possible, en ferma le loquet et s'assit sur l'abattant de la cuvette. En définitive, il avait tout le temps de lire tous ces graffitis… Ecarlate de la pointe du bouc jusqu'à la racine de son brushing parfait, Kaoru s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention aux sons qui lui parvenaient, gémissements, halètements, petits bruits mouillés et, de temps à autres, une supplique articulée avec peine par l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes. La tête entre les mains, il priait pour qu'ils en aient vite fini, refoulant vaillamment les longs frissons qui parcouraient son corps.

« Aaaaaaaaah… plus fort…. Plus… »

_« La ferme… »_

« Foooooooort !!!! ah… »

_« BORDEL, MAIS LA FERME !!! »_

Non, Kaoru n'était pas tendu. Pas du tout. Enfin, si, juste un peu…

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Tooru inspira profondément. L'air tiède et humide de la salle de bain était chargé du parfum de framboise qu'exhalaient le bain moussant et les bougies parfumées qu'il avait allumées sur les bords de la baignoire et devant le grand miroir. L'adolescent frissonna en laissant glisser son yukata le long de ses épaules. A la seule lueur dorée des flammes, son corps lui semblait totalement étranger. Etranger et désirable, lui, la petite poupée gracile qu'on avait peur de briser, la petite chose disgracieuse, disproportionnément, ridiculement minuscule et rachitique.

Le yukata tomba à ses pieds dans un froissement de soie. Il suivit sa chute des yeux, rougissant, honteux de tant de narcissisme, lui qui n'était qu'un petit bout d'homme à peine sorti de l'enfance, et pas vraiment des plus charmants. Il attribua à la luminosité vacillante le dessin délicat des muscles fins de ses bras, de ses cuisses et de son ventre, le velouté de sa peau qui appelait la caresse, la teinte d'or clair de son regard candide, la fragilité qui émanait de toute sa silhouette. Qu'il allume la lumière, et il ne resterait plus qu'un adolescent blafard aux proportions grotesques, complètement nu en face d'un reflet bien trop fidèle. Le cœur serré, la gorge nouée, il entra dans le bain où la mousse dissimulerait pour un temps ce corps ni vraiment enfantin, ni tout a fait adulte, dont personne ne voulait et ne voudrait jamais.

Loin de le détendre, comme c'était le cas autrefois, le contact de l'eau chaude accrût son malaise. La caresse était presque voluptueuse, le parfum était enivrant, l'ambiance tout à fait propice à des rêveries auxquelles Tooru n'osait s'adonner. Il croisa ses bras sur son ventre et se laissa aller contre son coussin pneumatique, cherchant une sérénité qu'il avait, ces derniers temps, de plus en plus de mal à trouver. Et qui, une fois de plus, se déroba.

Pour une fois, il ne pensait pas aux sermons interminables que lui faisaient subir ses parents, ni aux brimades dont il était victime au lycée. Tout cela lui paraissait même étrangement lointain. Cependant, la douce torpeur qui commençait à l'envahir était quelque peu gênée par une étrange agitation qui faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse effrénée. Il se sentait bien, très bien, excessivement bien. Et pourtant, pourtant…

Les doigts de sa main droite, instinctivement, se mirent à bouger sur son flanc gauche, effleurant légèrement la peau douce et sensible. Frisson. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent encore, presque imperceptiblement, faisant monter à ses joues l'écarlate de la pudeur. C'était tellement stupide… Tellement pathétique… S'il n'avait pas été si troublé, il aurait ri de sa propre naïveté.

Et pourtant… pourtant il avait tellement envie, parfois, que quelqu'un daigne s'intéresser à lui, lui offrir la chaleur, la tendresse, l'affection dont il avait besoin. Il se prenait parfois à imaginer qu'il n'était pas si laid et que peut-être, un jour, un jeune homme finirait par lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Un jeune homme, il en était un lui-même, quoi qu'à son sens il ressemblât plus à un petit crustacé rosâtre et difforme. Un garçon n'était pas supposé aimer un autre garçon, surtout s'il était, comme Tooru, le fils unique d'une famille très riche et très influente. Et pourtant, ce vice-là était à ajouter à la longue liste des pensées coupables qui occupaient ses interminables solitudes. Tooru était seul, toujours seul. _« Alors »_, se dit-il, _« pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? »_

Il culpabilisa à l'idée de ne plus culpabiliser, et cette pensée fit fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres pleines au dessin parfait. Il avait toujours été un enfant soumis et docile, qui avait accepté sans renâcler tous les préceptes que ses inflexibles et autoritaires parents et aïeux lui avaient inculqués. Ne pas se caresser dans son bain en désirant ardemment prendre ledit bain en compagnie d'un autre homme en faisait plus ou moins directement partie….

… Ce qui n'empêcha pas sa main de remonter lentement vers son torse, agaçant deux petites perles de chair brunes qui révélèrent des propriétés jusqu'alors insoupçonnées. Intrigué par une sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier avec certitude, il s'enhardit à effleurer son ventre, ses flancs de nouveau, l'intérieur sensible de ses cuisses, faisant naître dans son bas-ventre un fourmillement qui, sans être désagréable, était d'autant plus gênant qu'il n'avait jamais sû comment s'en défaire. Il s'émerveilla de sentir sous ses doigts une peau qu'il ne se savait pas si douce, une chair qu'il n'imaginait pas si tendre. Sa main effleurait de temps à autres son sexe durci, envoyant dans tout son corps de brèves mais puissantes décharges électriques qui manquaient à chaque fois de lui arracher un gémissement. En face de lui, le miroir lui renvoya le reflet d'un garçon superbe, au regard troublé, voilé par le désir, aux joues rougies, aux lèvres entrouvertes, aux longs cheveux d'ébène plaqués contre un visage exsudant l'érotisme. La vision le surprit, le choqua, l'ébranla au tréfonds de lui-même. Que son propre visage puisse être celui d'un garçon aussi désirable lui semblait encore improbable, mais il décida de croire ce qu'il voyait et, repoussant les dernières barrières qui le retenaient d'aller plus loin dans sa recherche du plaisir, il laissa ses mains exécuter des gestes qu'elles n'avaient jamais appris. Avec précautions, l'une s'empara de son sexe et le caressa délicatement, avec l'hésitation qu'impose la peur de l'inconnu, tandis que l'autre progressait doucement vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, hésitant à atteindre une certaine partie de son anatomie qui réclamait ses soins. Une partie de son anatomie qu'il n'aurait pas crû capable de lui procurer tant de plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses doigts s'y insinue et entame un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

La tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos, abandonné à ces perceptions nouvelles qui envahissaient son corps par vagues brûlantes et dévastatrices, Tooru se sentait, pour le moment du moins, réconcilié avec son corps. Il osa, dans un accès de courage, glisser un second doigt en lui, et retint un gémissement. La douleur tout autant que le plaisir qu'il en éprouva lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui, sa fleur de douche rose flottait dans la mousse. Il avait dû la faire tomber sans s'en rendre compte en entrant dans le bain… Saisi d'une impulsion soudaine, mû par une volonté de découvrir tout ce que cette enveloppe de chair jusqu'alors tant haïe pouvait lui réserver, il s'en saisit, et recommença à se caresser, avec cette fois-ci le tissu gorgé d'eau et délicieusement rêche entre sa main et son érection. Il se sentait si bien, en une telle harmonie avec lui-même, qu'il dût refouler les larmes que cette émotion faisait monter à ses grands yeux clairs. Il avait l'impression d'imploser à chaque mouvement, de plus en plus rapide, de sa main sur son sexe, il se sentait la fragilité d'une poupée et la grandeur d'un dieu légendaire, à la fois ridicule et nimbé de sa propre gloire, comme si après presque dix-sept années d'errance, il se trouvait enfin, lui-même, tel qu'on l'avait toujours empêché de se voir. Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre lorsque le textile mouillé imprima à l'extrémité de sa verge une légère succion. La déferlante enflait dans son bas-ventre, le brasier au creux de ses reins devenait insoutenable. Il savait instinctivement ce qui allait se produire, et était conscient du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir très longtemps. Accélérant la cadence de ses mouvements, les accompagnant de coups de bassin frénétiques, il se libéra dans un long râle rauque qu'il étouffa du mieux qu'il pût et demeura un moment immobile, les yeux de nouveau clos, le souffle court. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, quand les effets de ce plaisir destructeur se furent dissipés, il s'assit au fond de la baignoire, les bras autour de ses genoux repliés, et regarda de nouveau son reflet.

Tout ce qu'il y vit, c'était un garçon brisé, anéanti par une satisfaction qu'il ne méritait pas.

1 Tsukiai : obligation sociale


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre :**_Space Monkeys

_**Auteur :**_ Psy「Kyô」

_**Base :**_ Dir en Grey, D'es Ray et miyavi, pis p'tet d'autres gens aussi, mon casting est encore incomplet XD

_**Genre :**_ Gay Drama XD

_**Pairing :**_ Je ménage mon suspense XD

_**Disclaimer :**_ Je n'ai toujours pas fait d'acquisition depuis la vieille…

_**Déclaration de l'auteur : **_Chapitre 1, terminé !!! XD hélas, la menace d'Aya n'est toujours pas écartée… çç

_**Space Monkeys**_

**Chapitre 2**

« Oh non ! Et t'es resté dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini ? » s'exclama Toshiya en calant son téléphone portable entre sa joue et son épaule, libérant ainsi ses deux mains pour ramasser les tasses vides que des clients matinaux avaient laissées sur le comptoir.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, répliqua Kaoru d'un ton maussade en s'acharnant sur le nœud récalcitrant de sa cravate. Que je me colle un nez rouge au milieu de la figure, la cravate autour de la tête, et que je sorte en leur interprétant un numéro de Bozo le Clown ?

- Par exemple! ricana Toshiya. Heureusement que ta mère est à cheval sur la propreté, sinon …

- Ha, ha, ha, railla Kaoru, sarcastique. Et toi, alors, c'était bien ta petite soirée en tête à tête avec le vieux Andô ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire en tête à queue ?

- Bweeeeeeeeeerk ! Tu es vraiment obligé de me faire imaginer ça de bon matin ?

- Ah, parce que t'es encore à les imaginer ?

- Ouais, et c'est pas près de changer ! »

Une journée qui commençait par un coup de fil de Kaoru était toujours une journée agréable, songea Toshiya tout en racontant avec un luxe de détails comment le grossier quinquagénaire assis sur une montage d'or lui faisait une cour assidue dans le vain espoir de l'avoir comme sex-toy pour un soir.

« Je crois qu'il me prend pour une pute, fit le jeune homme avec mauvaise humeur.

- Faut dire que tu en as tout l'air, Totchi, lui répondit la voix pleine de compassion de Kaoru.

- Merci bien, ça me va droit au cœur, ironisa Toshiya. Non, mais ça ne me fait vraiment pas rire. Je m'en voudrais si Yumemi perdait un client à cause de moi. »

Kaoru marqua une pause, ne sachant que dire. Après tant d'années passées à ses côtés, Toshiya se faisait décidément une drôle d'idée de sa mère…

« Tu sais, si elle avait à choisir entre un client, si important soit-il, et toi, je crois qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde…

- Je ne veux pas lui laisser ce choix, trancha Toshiya.

- Tu vas te faire le vieux Andô ?

- Je t'ai dit que non…

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? »

A l'autre bout de l'absence de fil, Toshiya marqua une pause. _Merde, _jura intérieurement Kaoru, _j'ai encore loupé une occasion de me taire._

« Il y a du monde qui vient de rentrer…

- Joue pas au con, ça m'amuse pas…

- Faut que je te laisse, Ka-chan. A ce soir ! Tu passes hein ?

- Oui, mais…

- Bye. A ce soir. »

La tonalité du téléphone interrompit Kaoru, comme il ouvrait la bouche pour sermonner son jeune ami sur l'importance de »conserver sa dignité et de ne pas choper de chtouilles sur la queue d'un vieux pervers qui avait dû voir passer plus d'un minet, et pas forcément des plus cleans ». Il s'en faisait sérieusement pour Toshiya, et ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil cette passion à la limite de l'obsession que l'homme d'affaire respecté qu'était Shigeru Andô nourrissait à l'égard de son meilleur ami.

_« Toshiya est grand »_, se dit-il, _« c'est complètement débile de s'inquiéter à ce point pour lui. »_ Cesser de se ronger les sangs lui paraissait pourtant difficile, compte tenu du fait qu'il avait passé les 15 dernières années de sa vie à protéger le frêle et fragile Toshimasa des agressions extérieures. Il avait été là lorsqu'il avait fait son coming-out et que la plupart de ses rares amis lui avaient tourné le dos. Il avait été là lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à la rue après que sa mère lui eût fait comprendre que sa place n'était plus dans ses jupons depuis qu'il ne lui rapportait plus suffisamment d'argent. Il avait été là, tout le temps. Et, toujours, Toshiya avait été fort. Aussi Kaoru aurait-il été très étonné de le voir se prostituer par reconnaissance envers Yumemi, d'autant qu'il savait qu'elle n'exigerait jamais un tel geste de qui que ce soit. Mais il savait également Toshiya avait toujours eu l'impression de s'être montré ingrat envers celle qui l'avait pratiquement élevé, et il n'était pas bien sûr de ce à quoi il serait prêt pour se débarrasser cette impression d'avoir été un parfait égoïste.

Depuis un certain temps déjà, il songeait à parler à sa mère des attentions répétées et de plus en plus lourdes de cet Andô à l'égard de son jeune ami… Mais si cela revenait aux oreilles de Toshiya, il y avait fort à parier pour que ce dernier doute de la confiance dont lui témoignait Kaoru, et il ne se sentait pas prêt à perdre son seul, unique et véritable ami. Ni, du reste, à lui faire du mal. Chassant d'un dernier coup de brosse sur son admirable coiffure ce douloureux dilemme, il quitta sans plus attendre son appartement morne, où il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que ressasser d'aussi funestes raisonnements.

« Ah, Niikura, vous êtes là ! » s'exclama Mr Takeda, son supérieur direct, en entrant dans le bureau de Kaoru.

Le Niikura en question sursauta, lâchant sa serviette de cuir noir qui, en tombant sur son pot à crayons, renversa ce dernier sur un gobelet de café fumant qui inonda le clavier de l'ordinateur de liquide brun et brûlant.

« Eh merde…

- Pardon, Niikura ?

- Ah, euh… Eh bien !!! Eh bien, oui, je suis là… »

Son supérieur le considéra d'un air suspicieux par-dessus ses lunettes. Fallait-il, compte tenu de la conduite exemplaire du jeune homme, oublier cette bizarrerie ? Ou bien cette grossièreté qu'il avait bel et bien entendue était-elle inquiétante du fait, justement, qu'elle était inhabituelle ? Si cet employé-là devenait excentrique, alors c'était la fin de l'ère du salaryman japonais modèle… Enfin, bref, tout excentrique qu'il était, c'était lui qu'on avait désigné pour…

Mr Takeda hocha la tête en s'asseyant en face de Kaoru. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas contester la décision de leur PDG, mais tout de même… Pourquoi était-ce à lui d'endosser cette responsabilité ? Il y avait d'autres gens dans le département des mises aux normes, bien plus proches de Kaoru que lui. Et puis c'était gênant, pour un homme de son âge, de dire ce genre de choses… C'est donc écarlate et mal à l'aise qu'il annonça :

« Niikura, Mr Homura m'a chargé, en tant que votre supérieur direct, de vous informer d'une… une décision qu'il a prise vous concernant…

- Vous m'en voyez très honoré, Takeda-san. Quelle est, si je puis me permettre cette décision ?

- C'est… Comment vous dire… Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour dire ce genre de choses… »

Kaoru déglutit avec difficulté. Dire quoi, en rougissant et en se tordant les mains comme un adolescent s'apprêtant à faire sa toute première déclaration d'amour ? Disait-on beaucoup de choses avec autant de gêne ? Homura avait-il décidé de le licencier parce qu'il était complètement sur une autre planète, ces derniers temps ? Sa fatigue, ses soucis avaient-ils influé sur son travail au point de lui faire perdre sa place ? Anxieux, il croisa les mains sur son bureau et écouta de l'air le plus posé possible, ce que Takeda avait à lui dire.

« Niikura-san, comme vous le savez, un japonais n'est pas vraiment un homme fait, aux yeux de la société, tant qu'il n'est pas marié… »

Kaoru ouvrit des yeux ronds, ne sachant pas très bien s'il devait être soulagé du fait qu'il n'était pas sur la sellette, ou bien s'inquiéter davantage. Homura avait-il ordonné à Takeda de le demander en mariage ? L'image de ce quadragénaire bedonnant au crâne dégarni, qui faisait beaucoup plus que son âge, minaudant comme une jeune fille, souleva l'estomac du jeune homme. Entre Toshiya et son vieux et celui-ci qui se sentait des élans de jouvencelle à dix heures du matin, c'était vraiment trop pour lui. Il s'efforça de son mieux de dompter les velléités de fuite du petit déjeuner qu'il avait avalé à peine une heure plus tôt.

« Oui… burps… et ?

- Et vous savez également que vous êtes l'un des plus remarquables employés de l'entrepr… Niikura, vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes bien pâle !

- Je suis en pleine forme, Takeda-san, répondit Kaoru, au bord de la syncope, tout en s'efforçant de chasser de son esprit l'image du Takeda-san en question en robe de mariée.

- Tant mieux, repris son aîné, sceptique. Parce que vous êtes, comme je le disais, le meilleur employé de ce département… Et Mr Homura pense qu'autant de potentiel ne pourrait que se gâter dans l'aigreur du célibat. »

Visualiser la nuit de noces, c'était trop pour le pauvre Kaoru, qui réprima comme il pût la violente nausée qui soulevait son cœur battant d'appréhension. Les mains tremblantes sur les accoudoirs de son siège, il s'efforça de regarder Takeda dans les yeux et se prépara à entendre l'horrible verdict.

« Mr Homura voudrait organiser un miai pour vous, Niikura. Et j'ai donc été choisi pour… »

_« Pour me faire vomir. C'est réussi »_, fut tenté de dire Kaoru. Il refoula tout à la fois un renvoi, un frisson de dégoût et ces paroles malencontreuses, prit une profonde inspiration et attendit le pire.

« Pour vous informer qu'il souhaiterait que vous rencontriez… »

Kaoru n'eut que le temps d'entendre le nom de sa promise avant que la retombée de son angoisse ne le terrasse et qu'il ne s'effondre, inconscient, le visage en plein dans la flaque de café qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'éponger, sous les yeux de Mr Takeda qui songea que décidément, ce jeune Niikura était bien étrange, aujourd'hui.

« Niimura ? Ca me dit rien, fit Miyabi d'un ton qu'il voulut le plus détaché possible, en servant un chocolat chaud à Kaoru. Et elle est si jolie que ça, pour que tu te soies évanoui à la simple idée de devoir l'épouser ?

- C'est un peu tôt pour que je te raconte pourquoi je me suis évanoui, Mibi-kun…

- Bah, fit Miyabi en haussant les épaules. Etant serveur dans un bar gay, j'en vois de belles, hein…

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua Kaoru en avalant une gorgée de la boisson épaisse et sucrée. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis assez longtemps pour que je te raconte ça. »

Miyabi le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil, de ce même air perplexe qu'aurait pû arborer sa mère. Le mimétisme entre ces deux-là devenait de plus en plus impressionnant jour après jour. A l'époque où Toshiya s'était installé chez eux, se remémora Kaoru, il était à peine plus jeune que Miyabi ne l'était à ce jour, et s'amusait également à singer les manières extravagantes de Yumemi.

_« Je suis le rejeton d'un modèle de conduite pour jeunes gays en mal de reconnaissance »_, songea le jeune homme. Ce qui était différent, se dit-il, c'était qu'avec Miyabi l'imitation était mutuelle. Ainsi, Yumemi avait-elle emprunté à son jeune serveur cette manie d'apparaître brusquement, en fanfare, sortant de nulle part en claironnant quelque chose d'idiot.

« Alors mon lapin ! On a fait un malaise au travail ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Se retenant à grand peine de dire à sa mère qu'il venait d'en frôler un deuxième, et maîtrisant un sursaut à temps pour ne pas renverser son chocolat sur le comptoir, il embrassa Yumemi et envisagea sérieusement de renoncer définitivement à boire.

« Ah, oui… Je ne sais pas, peut-être un peu de stress…

- Ah ! Il fallait s'y attendre !s'exclama Yumemi en levant au ciel des yeux jaunes dont l'iris était ceint d'une corolle de pétales rose vif. Tu te démènes trop ! »

Elle passa de l'autre côté du comptoir.

« C'est comme celui-ci, poursuivit-elle en pinçant vigoureusement la joue de Miyabi. Il va s'user la santé à force de vouloir me ménager ! »

Elle enlaça tendrement l'adolescent, qui gloussa sans cesser d'aligner des verres à liqueur sur le bar. Kaoru sourit. Bientôt, grâce à sa mère, il serait le frère adoptif de toute la communauté gay de Tokyo. Ce qui risquait fort de compromettre son image de marque si cela se savait, et de lui faire perdre son travail pour de bon. Si le seul créneau horaire où il avait la possibilité de voir sa mère et Toshiya n'était pas tombé pendant l'heure du « boum » du Space Monkey, nul doute qu'il aurait évité comme la peste cet endroit de débauche.

« Ca m'inquiète, tout de même, Ka-chan… Tu ne te sentais déjà pas bien hier… va voir un médecin, tout de même… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? »

Elle libéra le jeune serveur de son étreinte et s'accouda sur le comptoir, penchée en avant, son drôle de regard fleuri dans celui, brillant et légèrement hagard, de son fils, qui sentit une honte sans égal l'envahir.

« Ah, heu… c'est idiot…

- C'est peut-être idiot mais grave, Ka-chan ! Raconte tout à ta mère…

- C'est trois fois rien, je te dis…

- Ton fils n'est pas prêt pour le mariage, c'est tout… »

Mère et fils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Miyabi qui, comme si de rien n'était, rangeait à présent ses verres sur l'étagère prévue à cet effet, d'un air parfaitement innocent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Mibi-kun ? »

L'adolescent se retourna, torchon à la main dans une attitude de gentille petite soubrette candide, et répéta :

« Kaoru s'est évanoui quand on lui a annoncé qu'il devrait se marier, Mama. »

Yumemi reporta son attention sur son fils qui semblait prêt à disparaître dans le col impeccablement amidonné de sa chemise.

« Quel mariage ?

« Ah, euh… oh…_ Ta gueule, Miyabi…_ - il se recomposa une mine à peu près décontractée et s'éclaircit la gorge – le boss a décidé d'organiser un miai entre la fille unique de Niimura Kôsuke et moi.

- QUOIIIIIIIIII ?????!!!!!! »

De surprise, Yumemi avait fait tomber sa cigarette allumée dans le café de Miyabi.

« Mon café !

- Mon fils !

- Mon dieu… »

Kaoru eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour accueillir la tornade fuschia qui s'y précipita pour comprimer dangereusement sa cage thoracique dans une embrassade d'une insoupçonnable force.

« Niimura, le producteur ? Avec sa fille ? Oh mon dieu, Kaoru, c'est merveilleux ! Le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, Kaoru remarqua que son mascara, en dégoulinant, avait imprimé sur sa chemise blanche la trace de ses paupières.

« Oh, Ka-chan, je suis si fière de toi… On fête ça ce soir ! Je ferme, c'est soirée privée !

- Tu l'as dit à Toshiya ?

Autant la bonne humeur de Yumemi était communicative, autant ce salle gosse de Miyabi, avec ses airs de gamin intimidé, avait le chic pour plomber les ambiances les plus joyeuses. Repenser à Toshiya rappela à Kaoru cet étrange poids qui pesait sur un coin de sa conscience, depuis la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son meilleur ami quelques heures plus tôt.

« Non, il ne le sait pas encore…

- Eh ben tu vas le lui dire, il est parti acheter deux-trois bricoles qui manquaient, il ne devrait pas tarder… »

Non. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter Toshiya, que sa réaction soit enthousiaste ou non. Il avait la désagréable impression que désormais, Totchi rimerait plus facilement avec « soucis » qu'avec « ami ».

« Je l'appellerai… Ou bien vous lui direz... Je vais me reposer, m'man, je pense que mon patron avait raison. A ce soir.

- Ca va, Ka-chan ?

- Non…

- … »

Il embrassa de nouveau sa mère.

« A ce soir.

- D'accord, Ka-chan…

- A ce soir, Kaoru… »

Ils suivirent des yeux la silhouette au pas traînant de Kaoru jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dehors et que le store de la porte d'entrée ne les dérobe à leur vue. Pensif, Miyabi posa son menton entre ses mains croisées sur le comptoir.

« Tu crois que c'est l'idée de rencontrer une fille du gratin qui le met dans cet état, Mama ?

- J'en sais rien, poussin, soupira Yumemi en allumant une autre cigarette. Mais je crois qu'il serait préférable de ne plus lui parler de…

- Toshiya !! »

Yumemi ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués et dévisagea Miyabi d'un air inquiet avant de réaliser qu'effectivement, Toshiya venait de rentrer.

« Tu sais quoi, Mama, tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ? répondit Yumemi avec un sourire. Que Ka-chan est bon pour un miai ? Je le sais, ça, tu l'as croisé ?

- Ah ? Il se marie ?! »

Toshiya se laissa tomber sur une table, déposant les emplettes qu'il venait de faire à ses pieds.

« C'est génial ! Avec qui ?

- Oh, rien n'est encore sûr. Il doit rencontrer la fille de Niimura, tu sais…

- Eh bien… Il n'en ramène pas souvent, des demoiselles, mais c'est pas n'importe lesquelles ! »

Yumemi baissa les yeux. Un tel honneur fait à son fils, elle n'en revenait pas.

« Et qu'est-ce que je devais savoir ? »

Le sourire de Toshiya s'effaça. Soudain grave, gêné même, il se leva et ramassa les provisions qu'il entreprit de ranger.

« Rien, rien du tout, Mama… »

_**A suivre…**_


End file.
